Goku vs Saitama Anime Battle 1
by WriterGodz112
Summary: GOKU got transported to Saitama's world but when Saitama talked crap about him Goku wants revenge so they go head on Goku and Saitama fight to the death but Genos came and in this story of two popular characters clash! Witness the most heart pounding,awesome,destructive,battle action story of heroism and power. Plus Goku truned Sayain Level 4
1. Chapter 1

Goku vs Saitama

Anime Battles 1

Series by Nick McKeever

Dragon Ball Universe

"It's over Cell this time to end!" GOKU said as he was about to do the Kamehameha. "KA-ME-HA-ME….." Goku was about to say when he was suddenly flew up into the air and so did his son Gohan all flew up and disappeared.

Tokyo One Punch Man Universe

"It's over Saitama time to be recked" A mutant spider/cyborg said as Bald headed Saitama looked at him and ran and hit him with ONE PUNCH, One punch ended the cyborg spider like cheese getting ran over by a car. Literally. But Saitama heard the sky crackling so he looked up and he seen two people come from the sky and land in a cheese mart. "Man that fall was rough" Goku said as Saitama looked at them and Goku looked back.

Goku fell to his knees "That guy as a high power level of 1 million no normal human can have that much power!" GOKU said as Gohan fainted from all the power he was absorbing. GOKU walked from the rubble and ate some cheddar cheese as Saitama eyed him I mean hawk eyed him. "So you are Saitama superhero of Japan I see. Oh you want a haircut?" Goku said as Saitama had his angry face aka his game face. "What did you say?" SAITAMA said as Goku circled him.

"I said you want a haircut with my fist going in your face" Goku said as Saitama now mad. GOHAN woke up and walked with his dad. "Oh you little dog. Funny" Saitama said as Gohan looked mad.

Gohan dashed down the street to punch Saitama but Saitama punched him knocking three teeth out of Gohan's mouth. But Gohan had a plan he round kicked Saitama in the face knocking him into the ground. Then Goku charged at Saitama as Goku sucker kicked him in his balls. "Thats for bullying us" Goku said as Saitama looked up he seen two Goku's and two middle fingers he was holding up.

Genos came and he seen Saitama on the ground Genos zoomed past the DBZ Characters and doctored Saitama. Then Genos looked at Goku and ran to them. GOKU was now Super Sayain. He slapped Genos in the face knocking robot parts out from his cheek and his mouth. Then Gohan kicked him in his jaw making him fly up in the air. He landed in a Machine Shop and busted down the door. He now ran at both of them with his robotic arm. GOKU did the stance as Gohan slapped Genos he flew back and hit his head hard on the ground. Knocking the whim out of him. SAITAMA was now revived so he stood up and glared at Goku and Gohan.

"Oh someones back to play more I see" Goku said as Saitama smirked "Oh no I will come back and kick your ass like I did to your other guys what were their names oh yah Akira Toriyama kicked his ass by my awesome web manga by the number ONE" Saitama said as he flipped Goku off as Goku now turned level 2 Sayain. Saitama was ready he zoomed so fast that Gohan can't track and launched Goku in the air.

Saitama raced in the air and did 62 back to back punches. Goku did the Dragon Punch which ruptrues ones Ribs. Saitama gagged on blood as Goku elbowed him all the way to the ground. When Saitama hit it made a huge Akira explosion.

Saitama now had bruses on his face and had two black eyes. But Genos raise from the grave and put his fist in Gohan's stomach. Died instantly. GENOS took his bloody hand out and Gohan fell bleeding. GOKU reacted on how Darth Vader did when his mom died. He sank his feet in the ground and his power level rose to 1134. Level 3 he was at. GENOS can feel him. GENOS was prepared so he raised his food and kicked Goku in the face. He flew back into two buildings. Then Goku was now at Level 4 his power level rose to a good 2 thousand. "This is my final move Genos be warned you will have your face imprinted on my fists one way or another" Goku said

"Funny very funny" Genos said as Goku held his power and Genos and Saitama seen the buildings shake and windows shatter. Cars exploded and the road was sucking to him. "HAAAAAAA" Goku said Dashing at mach 30 at Genos. GENOS was obliterated his parts flew around and made a huge explosion. Then Goku was now back in his own world.

"We were wondering what happened to you?" Chi Chi said as Goku looked around and he was back home. But then he had a red fist in his stomach it was Saitama "You are not the only one who can Anime Jump" Saitama said looking at you.

Next

Rin Okumura vs Sebasian


	2. Chapter 2

Goku vs One Punch Man 2

City Z

Saitama was waking up from his nap when he heard some commotion outside. He woke up looked out the window and he seen a strange man in a orange jumpsuit fighting a dude. SAITAMA zoomed into his closet and zoomed out with his suit on. Then he seen the man being thrown into his house. SAITAMA looked at the dude as the dude looked at him and ran to Saitama then he punched the dude. One punch the dude's head was clean off. Blood sprayed all in the sky and on his house. The person launched out of the rubble of Saitama's house and stomped down on the street.

It was Son Goku he was walking down the street as they exchanged glances as they were circling around each other. "What is your name?" SAITAMA asked Goku as Goku looked at him "Goku what's yours?" GOKU asks Saitama "Saitama aka One Punch Man" Saitama said as Goku looked at him "Weird can't feel your power level" Goku said as Saitama looked at him "I can feels yours its massive but not as massive as me" Saitama said as Goku smirked as they collided the large punch made a hole in the ground.

Buildings shatter and cars explode as they both huffed they huffed as they were now fighting with punches after punches. Whack after Whack blood spraying from mouths and noses. Teeth falling out as Goku dodged one of his punches and uppercutted Saitama in the stomach.

Saitama flew in the air and stopped and zoomed down to Goku as Goku was at a stance and jumped up at Saitama. One big explosion made the air a fiery hell. SAITAMA and Goku's suits were melting as Saitama released all of his power and so did Goku. WHOOM! as they last collided and they were naked and fell down on the road.

They huffed as each one of them looked at each other and they see a big portal open in the sky as they both looked up and it was Freeza coming down and with the smirk. "Damn! how can he find me!" GOKU said as Saitama looked at Freeza "ha ha ha ha we meet again Goku I am afraid you cannot hide from me" Freeza said as he lowered down on the street as Saitama was next to Goku they both nodded.

Both of them dashed as Freeza and Goku grabbed Saitama and launched him at Freeza and punched Freeza in the face as Freeza smashed into a building! FREEZA jumped up and his tail was wagging as Goku and Saitama exchanged glances and both was huffing "Teaming up I see I thought you two was enemies?" Freeza said as Goku said

"I was not his enemy I just came here to hide from you! We are in the same family!" GOKU said as Saitama looked "The Jump Family!" GOKU said as he pulled out his phone and called every Jump hero in the world.

Rin Okumura,Ichigo Kurosaki,Rukia,Luffy,Zoro,Nami and all other jump characters came from they sky and all stood by each other the wind rolled around them as their hair was back expect Saitama's. Then one point and all of the jump characters ran to Freeza but Freeza had guards and followers as the called every Jump Villian in the world as tons of villians from Jump collided with them as Freeza was searching the carnage as she found Goku and Saitama fighting along side each other. He smiled as he grabbed Saitama and stabbed him in the chest.

Every Jump Character stopped and look at Freeza as Saitama fell silent on the floor as Goku ran to him and held him Saitama looked at Goku "Kick his ass" Saitama said as Goku looked at Freeza. "You are so dead" Goku said as Jotaro emerged and put his hand on his shoulder "We all will kill him TOGETHER!" JOTARO said as everyone yelled and as the villains stood by the characters as they all glared at Freeza "You are dead" Goku said as all the jump characters run by him and rip Freeza to shreads! Blood sprayed all over as Dio ripped his face off and ate it.

Goku turned around and seen Chi Chi as they hugged as the carnage was happening behind them. They warped back to the DBZ universe as the rest of the characters warped to their worlds. SAITAMA rested there on the ground with his hand not moving and blood spilled around him.

But his fingers was twitching and the blood was now going back into his body as his chest lifted back up and he is starting to make a fist and the ground was shaking and his eyes opened as the stood up. He looked around and seen Freeza dragging his body to the warp zone. SAITAMA looked at him and walked over to him and grabbed him. FREEZA was crying as Saitama tilted his head and said "You know who I am?" Saitama asks Freeza as he said no

"I am the ONE-PUNCH-MAN!"

-End-


End file.
